Do I?
by Danni1989
Summary: Damon and Elena have been together for 3 years and everything is safe.  They're relationship goes through some bad changes and they arent sure if it's worth it to save it.  SONGFIC.


I love this song and I hope I did it justice. The song is "Do I" by Luke Bryan. Enjoy this little lemony songfic,

PS I own nothing, not the song or the characters of TVD

* * *

><p><em>Baby what are we becoming?<em>

_Feels just like we're running_

_Rolling through the motions everyday._

_I could lean in to hold you_

_Or act like I don't even know you._

_Seems like you could care less either way._

_What happened to that girl I used to know?_

_I just want us back to the way we were before._

It was undeniable now, there was something seriously wrong. After three years together, three happy drama free years together, everything had changed. It was like when the drama went away so did their relationship. No more Klaus and Rebekah, no more Stefan. No more Damon and Elena. They didn't fight and they didn't yell. They didn't do anything. He didn't know what they were anymore, and he didn't know how to stop the disintegration of their relationship. It was happening and it was out of their control. They needed to talk about it, but it felt like they were running from the conversation. Just living with the relationship, waking up in the same bed, going about their lives in the same way they had for the past three years. Nothing had changed in that respect, its just in the rest of it. There were no more small smiles, or inside jokes, or making love throughout the night. It seemed like right now it didn't matter what he did. She didn't care. Whether it was leaning in for a kiss or telling her he was going out. Holding her tight, or ignoring her. It didn't matter, she had the same reaction to all of it. Back when he met her she was full of fire, and the longer he knew her the more passionate she became. Where did that girl go? He wanted her back. Now she was a shell of that person, it seemed like the lack of danger in their lives extinguished her flame. A tragedy. He just wanted them back. He wanted the them that used to talk all night, or made love on a whim. He just wanted the girl he fell in love with back with him.

_Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby?_

_Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy?_

_Do I have your love?_

_Am I still enough?_

_Tell me don't I, or tell me do I baby?_

_Give you everything you've ever wanted?_

_Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely?_

_Do I just need to give up and get on with my life?_

_Baby do I?_

When she walked in the door, as he always did he walked over to kiss her softly. She never fully responded, not like she used to. She kissed him back softly but the low moan or hum she used to release wasn't there. He still had the same reaction to her, why did it change for her?

"I'm getting really sick of this Elena." he said pulling away.

"What?" she asked shocked by his confrontation.

"You know if you don't want me anymore just fucking leave." he said pointing to the door.

"Damon..." she started.

"Don't Damon me. You don't kiss me back anymore. We don't talk. I have no idea whether you feel anything for me anymore." he demanded crossing his arms.

"Don't Damon. This isn't fair. Things have changed, but we both knew that. There isn't a cloud of death hanging over us anymore. Things are the same anymore." she said.

"Ah so once the danger went away so did your passion for me?" he clarified.

"I don't know Damon. I don't know what you want me to say." she said running a hand through her long brown hair.

"I want to know if you still love me. Or if you could still love me. I want to know if you want to be here. I give you everything you ask for, and yet you're not happy. If you want to walk away then do it. I lived without you for over a century I could do it again." he said firmly.

"I don't know Damon." she said sinking down onto the couch with her head in her hands.

_Remember when we didn't have nothing, but a perfect simple kind of loving._

_Baby those sure were the days._

_There was a time our love ran wild and free_

_Now I'm second guessing everything I see._

"Look, remember when we were just in love. Beyond all the danger and beyond all the happiness we were just us. Even during all of that. Defeating Klaus never changed anything for me. It was always just us. We would make love. We made love on every surface of this house, and against every wall. You smiled more, and I was happy just having you with me. I could be that way again. And I know we could be those people, but in the end it's up to you. I love you. And I love the way we were. We used to be free. But now I don't know what you want, and even who you are a lot of the time." he stated sitting beside her on the couch.

"I wish I knew what to say to you Damon. I miss it too, but I don't know how to get it back." she said finally after long moments of her silence. It wasn't often that he opened up like this. He told her he loved her enough, but he was always better at showing his love than saying it. He was always scared of the words because he went for so many years not hearing them. She didn't know what happened to them. It all seemed so out of control. Not one thing pushed them apart it was a series of things. Little things that one would think wouldn't make a difference in the long run. But they did. And now she didn't know if they could ever get back to where they were. She knew he wanted them to but she didn't know how she felt. She didn't know whether just ending it would be better for them in the long run, or if working on their relationship and trying to fix this. It was an impossible decision. The easy way out would be ending it and moving on with her life, but she knew that working through their issues would be the more pleasant solution. It had taken her so long to get to where she was with him, and she didn't want to lose him. But the problem of fixing it was still there.

_Do I turn you on when I kiss you baby?_

_Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy?_

_Do I have your love?_

_Am I still enough?_

_Tell me don't I, or tell me do I baby?_

_Give you everything that you've ever wanted?_

_Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely?_

_Do I just need to give up and get on with my life?_

_Baby do I?_

_Still give you what you need?_

_Still take your breath away?_

_Light up a spark way down deep?_

_Baby do I?_

"I would do anything for you Elena. I still want you, and I still love you. But you have to make a choice." he said taking her hand.

"That's what scares me? What if I make the wrong choice? What if I choose to stay with you and things don't get better, and we get to the point where we hate each other? Or what if I leave, and I realize that down the road it was the worst decision I've ever made. And I cant take it back. If I was to leave, we could never be the same again." she said.

"I'll stand by whatever you choose. But what I want is pretty clear. I want you." he said.

"And I want you. But is it that easy? Can we build a relationship on simply wanting, needing and loving each other. There has to be support elsewhere too. We have no support from our family and friends. Bonnie hates you. Stefan hates that we're together. Caroline is uncertain but she's okay. Alaric doesn't trust you with me. Jeremy has no way to decide whether he likes it or not. There is no one out there that fully agrees with our relationship." she said.

"I don't need other people to reinforce this relationship to me. It's true to me and I don't care what other people think. I know everyone wanted you to get with a human boy so you could have the semblance of a normal life. But you didn't and they disapproved. And it doesn't matter. If it matters to you, maybe you better leave. They are never going to fully accept this." he told her.

"I know." she said.

"We've been talking about the same thing since you walked in here, and you already know where I stand. This is the last time I'll say it. You have to make a decision, I'm going upstairs." he said.

_Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby?_

_Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy?_

_Do I have your love?_

_Am I still enough?_

_Tell me don't I? _

_Or tell me do I baby give you everything that you've ever wanted._

_Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely._

_Do I just need to give up and get on with my life?_

_Tell me baby do I get one more try?_

_Do I?_

_Baby do I?_

She leaned against the back of the couch and closed her eyes, hoping that the choice would become clear to her. It would become obvious what she was supposed to do. But the moment she closed her eyes the only thing she seen was him. It was always him. It was always Damon. And suddenly it didn't matter who disapproved, or what people thought. All that mattered was the fact that she was potentially seconds away from making the single stupidest decision she had ever made. Stupider than any of the times she went behind Damon's back and had him get completely pissed at her. She loved him, there was no denying that fact. And she knew she would always love him. With a new bounce in her step she started up the stairs, intent on putting an effort back into their relationship. He always started everything that happened between them. It was her turn to make him feel loved. She walked into the bedroom and he immediately got up off the bed where he was reading Gone with the Wind for the umpteenth time. Before he could even voice a word she kissed him with everything she had before working her way through the buttons on his shirt.

"Whoa, Elena. Where did this come from?" he asked.

"I need you. I want you. I love you. And I want to be with you." she said as she pushed the unwanted fabric to the floor. His hands rested on her hips as he let her take complete control. She dominated the kiss and moaned into her mouth when he felt her hands slip into his pants and caress his length.

"I need you inside me." she said as she pushed his pants down around his ankles and he stepped out of them. He gently stripped her of her clothes before laying her down on their bed without even breaking the kiss. It was unspoken but this time was to be about their love for each other not the frantic coupling that often happened when they were together. He slipped inside her and she cried out after not being joined intimately with him for to long. Her clutched his shoulder as he started moving within her. With the amount of time they had been apart like this, how much she loved and missed him, and the love radiating off of him she came faster than she could remember having in a long time. She soared under him as he continued pumping in and out of her until he to reached completion.

"Oh God. How could I have even thought about leaving?" she asked rhetorically as he fell to her side.

"I'm glad you came back." he said kissing her forehead.

"Me too." she said as she rolled him over onto his back and hovered over him waiting for him to be ready for round two.


End file.
